The hot water spring
The hot water spring (街に温泉がでたの巻) is episode 365 of the 1981 anime. Kenichi and Kemumaki play pranks on each other. Synopsis Kenichi finds an advertisement for a resort near a hot water spring, and Hattori reminisces about the times when he, Shinzo and Shishimaru used to bathe in the spring near their village. Mr Mitsuba then warns them that they won't find any springs in the surrounding areas unless they try hard. The next day, Kenichi, Shinzo and Shishimaru, armed with two shovels, are searching for a hot water spring when something catches Shishimaru's nose - and that something turns out to be a chikuwa stall! Unbeknownst to them, Kemumaki and Kagechiyo are watching from afar... Back at his flat, Kemumaki draws a fake map and drenches it in a saucer of coffee. He and Kagechiyo nip over to the playground, where Kenichi, Shinzo and Shishimaru are resting, and give the map to Kenichi, telling him that there once used to be a hot water spring nearby. As Kenichi rushes off excitedly, Kemumaki and Kagechiyo snigger at them. Later on, Kenichi, Shinzo and Shishimaru are digging up a nearby plot of land when Hattori shows up unexpectedly and asks them what they are doing. He is horrified when Kenichi tells him that he got his map from Kemumaki and asks Shishimaru to come with him to help him set things right. At the waste ground, Hattori bribes Shishimaru into getting into an enclosed wheelie bin by promising him chikuwa. Hattori returns with the wheelie bin and tells Kenichi and Shinzo that the bin is actually a tracking device that will help them find the hot water spring. They walk off until they reach a sandpit, when Shishimaru starts thrashing around in the wheelie bin. Hattori then puts a spell on Kemumaki and Kagechiyo, who have been following them all the way, causing them to see Kenichi and Shinzo finding a hot spring and bathing in it. Relatively unfazed, however, they steal the "machine" and walk off with it. Hattori proceeds to undo the spell, leaving Kenichi and Shinzo horrified at finding themselves almost naked. Later, Kemumaki and Kagechiyo are exasperated that the "machine" has not detected the spring, throws the machine against a wall - when Shishimaru makes a noise, causing Kemumaki and Kagechiyo to think that they have found a real spring, and therefore start digging. Hattori, Shinzo, Shishimaru (who is battered and bruised after being tossed about) and Kenichi are stunned when the hole that Kemumaki and Kagechiyo have dug fills up with hot, steaming water, prompting the duo to strip off and get into the hole to bathe. Meanwhile, people are relaxing in the hot tubs at a nearby spa when the water level suddenly goes down. They come out of the building to find Kemumaki and Kagechiyo naked in a waterhole, and laugh at their excuses. Characters * Kanzo Hattori * Kenichi Mitsuba * Kemuzou Kemumaki * Kagechiyo * Shinzo Hattori * Shishimaru * Mr Mitsuba * Spa owner * Customers Other information * On Nickelodeon India, the scene where Kenichi and Shinzo find themselves almost naked is cut out of the episode. Category:1981 anime episodes